But Mr. Adams
''' But Mr. Adams '''is the song that features John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, Benjerman Franklin, Robert Livingston, and Roger Sherman debating on who should write the Declaration of Independece. Adams wants Franklin to write it, but Franklin claims that he won't put polictics on paper, Livingston claims that he cannot write, Sherman is going back to New York to take care of his new son, so Adams ends up giving the pen to Jefferson. Lyrics Franklin: Mr. Adams, I say you should write it To your legal mind and brilliance we defer Adams: Is that so? Well, if I'm the one to do it They'll run their quill pens through it I'm obnoxious and disliked, you know that, sir Franklin: Yes, I know Adams: So I say you should write it Franklin, yes you Franklin: Hell, no! Adams: Yes, you, Dr. Franklin, you but, you, but, you, but Franklin: Mr. Adams, but, Mr. Adams The things I write are only light extemporania I won't put politics on paper; it's a mania So I refuse to use the pen in Pennsylvania Others: Pennsylvania, Pennsylvania, refuse to use the pen Adams: Mr. Sherman, I say you should write it You are never controversial as it were Sherman: That is true Adams: Whereas if I'm the one to do it They'll run their quill pens through it I'm obnoxious and disliked, you know that, sir Sherman: Yes, I do Adams: So I say you should write it, Sherman, yes you Sherman: Good heavens, no! Adams: Yes you, Roger Sherman, you but, you, but, you, but Sherman: Mr. Adams, but, Mr. Adams I cannot write with any style or proper etiquette I don't know a participle from a predicate I am just a simple cobbler from Connecticut Others: Connecticut, Connecticut, a simple cobbler he Adams: Mr. Livingston, maybe you should write it You have many friends and you're a diplomat Franklin: Oh, that word! Adams: Whereas if I'm the one to do it They'll run their quill pens through it Others: He's obnoxious and disliked; did you know that? Livingston: I hadn't heard Adams: So I say you should write it, Robert, yes you Livingston: Not me, Johnny! Adams: Yes you, Robert Livingston, you but you but you but Livingston: Mr. Adams, dear Mr. Adams I've been presented with a new son by the noble stork So I am going home to celebrate and pop the cork With all the Livingstons together back in old New York Others: New York, New York, Livingston's going to pop a cork Jefferson: Mr. Adams, leave me alone! Adams: Mr. Jefferson, dear Mr. Jefferson I'm only 41; I still have my virility And I can romp through Cupid's Grove with great agility But life is more than sexual combustibility Others: Combustibility, combustibility, combustibili... Jefferson: Mr. Adams, damn you Mr. Adams You're obnoxious and disliked; that cannot be denied Once again you stand between me and my lovely bride Oh, Mr. Adams, you are driving me to homicide! Others: Homicide, homicide, we may see murder yet! thumb|| Category:Songs